Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.45 \times -12\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.45 = -\dfrac{4}{10} = -\dfrac{9}{20} $ $ -12\% = -\dfrac{12}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{9}{20} \times -\dfrac{3}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{9}{20} \times -\dfrac{3}{25} } = \dfrac{-9 \times -3 } {20 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{9}{20} \times -\dfrac{3}{25} } = \dfrac{27}{500} $